


Lost and Found

by silvertailedkitsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Children, Cussing, Depression, Drug Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Methamphetamine, No Happy Ending Fest, Poetry, Sad, Schizophrenia, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertailedkitsune/pseuds/silvertailedkitsune
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto were soulmates in a sense, and they both knew it too. Everyone else around them knew it, and of course, life just had to throw a wrench in the gears.Its truly a shame.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for any pain I might cause anyone when reading the story :)) Just please be mindful of the tags when you read the later chapters. Thank you!

Bokuto and Akaashi had always thought they were the perfect couple, and everyone had to agree with them. It was obvious by the way they would look at each other, shower each other in love, and the fact that Bokuto and Akaashi functioned like a well oiled machine. They were most obviously the perfect fit. No one denied this fact, as Akaashi and Bokuto seemed to be indestructible to the throes of life, as long as they were by each other’s side, hand in hand. They had been through everything, getting past their toughest obstacles and barriers, still managing to love each other regardless of what was happening around them. Everyone thought that they would grow old together, still being able to love each other the same way they did since they were teenagers.

Bokuto and Akaashi were deeply in love during highschool, denied by them, confirmed by all of their teammates on the volleyball team. Everyone could see them staring at each other, gazing at each other in the hallways, blushing when they brushed shoulders, or got too close to each other's faces. They would help each other with homework, volleyball, and walk each other home everyday. Smiles adorned both of their faces, Bokuto claiming that Akaashi would light up his world every time that he smiled. Regardless, they didn’t start dating until the end of Akaashi’s 3rd year. 

Bokuto had thrown together a messy confession, Akaashi noted that it seemed improvised, and of course, Akaashi had said his feelings as well. They both had the same fears of the other not liking them back, but of course in regular Bokuto and Akaashi fashion, it had all worked out. They had fallen even harder for each other at this point, with the freedom to hold hands in public, and receive light pecks on the cheek. They knew that their relationship would be much more than a regular highschool fling, and they didn’t mind, for they loved each other endlessly.

Akaashi moved in with Bokuto the following year. They had both decided to go to the same university, giving them more time to spend together, to create more fits of laughter and movie nights. To stargaze together and waltz in their living room to Chopin, singing along to the slow melodious tune, their feet clicking on the floor. They made sure picture frames lined every wall, showing how happy they were, showing their endless love for each other. It was a bad idea according to Akaashi, knowing that they had a small kitten in the apartment who would knock down the pictures constantly. Bokuto ignored his request and still put the pictures up, rehanging them over and over again when their kitten would knock them down.

Lets just say, no one was surprised when Bokuto proposed to Akaashi. Everyone knew it was coming, and no one had expected anything different. It was a little predictable, with Akaashi and Bokuto liking to stay in for the Christmas time and Akaashi’s birthday, but instead went to Rome. Akaashi had mentioned to Bokuto earlier when they were dating that he had always wanted to see the Colosseum in Rome, as he loved the structure and look of the building, a venue like no other, quoting his words. Bokuto had gotten down on one knee in front of the Colosseum, and much to his surprise, Akaashi just laughed and started to pull something out from his pocket. A second ring. After much laughter at the situation in front of them, the rings were placed on their left hands and they shared a deep kiss, longer than many of their other ones.

Their wedding was phenomenal. 

Akaashi and Bokuto got married in a forest in the late afternoon. It was a sunny day, perfect to be married in, and the sun shone down on the guests, showering them in shade. Akaashi and Bokuto made their way down the aisle one by one, their contrasting black and white suits, drawing all attention to them. Bokuto cried while reading his vows, and Akaashi had to wipe away the tears trailing down his face, chuckling a little as he did so. Both saying I do, they were now official. Husbands. They were jovial, Bokuto carrying Akaashi down the aisle bridal style, flower petals and rice covering their bodies as he did so. Akaashi stated that he was embarrassed later that night, but it didn’t really matter to him, as the only thing that mattered was his husband.

It was truly a night to remember. Bokuto and Akaashi had stated that it was the best night of their lives, after all, it was truly unforgettable. I mean, who could forget Hinata and Kageyama getting wasted on champagne and having a dance battle in the middle of the floor? It ended in a tie and the boyfriends walked off with an extra glass each, smiling at the newly married couple. Kuroo ended up saying Bokuto’s best man speech, quoting that Bokuto was always madly in love with Akaashi.

“This owl has always been head over heels for his husband, whether he chooses to believe it or not. You could always see these two eyefucking on the volleyball court, which by the way was super gross,” Kuroo sneered jokingly before turning back to the mic, “but they were always meant for each other. I know from the bottom of my heart that Akaashi and my bro will be an extremely happy couple, so I expect to get sent pictures from the both of them when they are old with their 13 cats and millions of houseplants. I hope Akaashi enjoys the time they have together, because hell, I know Bokuto will.” 

Kenma took up the role of saying the speech for Akaashi.

“I know the man you know as Akaashi Keiji is a cold, stoic, and always chooses not to show too many emotions. He has always been like that, opposing Bokuto’s personality perfectly,” Kenma stated monotonously, eyeing Akaashi, “If you had heard how he had talked to me in highschool about Bokuto, you probably wouldn’t believe me. Akaashi was different from how he was usually, always giving a small smile whenever talking about Bokuto. Normally, Akaashi would still have his no-nonsense, independent personality, but with Bokuto, he was completely different. A whole new person. I’m grateful for Bokuto, as I know he makes Akaashi truly happy.”

Bokuto took up the opportunity of doing the bouquet toss, as he wanted to always do it since he was a little kid. He took the flowers and tossed it into the awaiting crowd, where the flowers landed straight into Kenma’s arms. He blushed a little and sent out a little shrug to Kuroo, in which he only got a wink in return. Kenma let out a small laugh, knowing the ring he was going to use was sitting heavy in his backpack at their house. The rest of the night carried on without a hitch and everything was going amazingly.

Everything was great.

Bokuto and Akaashi went through their days normally, although they both had rings that were going to be on their fingers permanently. It was hard being a professional volleyball player and a manga editor, but they still made time for each other, seeking out each other's warmth by the end of the day. Even with their busy schedules, they still got their warm embraces and movie nights, loving each other dearly. Akaashi watched all of Bokuto’s volleyball games, no matter how far away they were, whether Bokuto was in Tokyo or in Russia, Akaashi would stop what he was doing and watch Bokuto. Every single game, Bokuto would blow a kiss to the stands or the camera to Akaashi to show to him that he loved him with his whole heart. 

The couple watched others fall in love over and over again.

Kuroo and Kenma followed shortly.

Kageyama and Hinata came after.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

Even Sakusa and ~~Tsum-tsum~~ Atsumu got married together.

When Akaashi turned 29, he asked Bokuto for one gift. He wanted a small child to join their family permanently. They had always thought about kids, discussed them even, but Akaashi finally wanted to turn that fleeting thought into reality. In a few short months, Akaashi and Bokuto finished the paperwork they had been sent, and had been registered to adopt. They adopted a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes, almost mirroring Akaashi’s. She was no older than 2, going by the name Keiko, a perfect combination of their names. They took her into their family with open arms. She was their ray of sunshine, their bundle of joy. Keiko was always excited and hyper, adopting her dad’s (Bokuto) personality, but her intelligence was through the roof, taking after her smart Papa (Akaashi.) She was raised in a charming household that was always filled with happiness and love. Keiko was lucky to be with them, and she was grateful for Akaashi and Bokuto.

Everything was going great. But how did it come to this?

Bokuto looked at the missing person files in his hands, with his husband’s face painted on the front. They had used a picture of Akaashi smiling, not his usual stoic expression, and it pained Bokuto to see his husband’s smile gleaming at him, but the actual form of his husband himself was gone. He had noticed that Akaashi was acting differently, as he could always pick up when he felt off. He tried to bring the subject up, but never got any answers. Akaashi was a selfless man, not accepting help. It felt worse when he got a phone call from Akaashi’s work agency that he had been gone for multiple days, not even calling or showing up. Bokuto realized he hadn’t been home in awhile, and he hadn’t gotten many texts from the raven-haired man. 

That's when he realized that something was terribly wrong. He had known that Akaashi would sleep at work sometimes, but he would never be like this. So Bokuto waited another day. And the next. And the next. But Akaashi had never come back. So Bokuto knew. He knew that Akaashi was gone. Kidnapped presumably. It was a scary thought, knowing that Akaashi would not be home, maybe never again. Their daughter had just turned 7, and a life all without her Papa would be utterly terrifying to her, as she loved him dearly. It had also been a fear of Bokuto’s himself, as Akaashi was his other half, his everything.

Bokuto didn't realize that he was crying until he saw his tears fall onto the papers in front of him, creating small stains on the words. The paper was fresh out of the printer, black ink smearing on the sheets with the tears. His small quiet whimpers turned unto rippling sobs, and Bokuto couldn’t control himself. His everything, his world was gone. His husband who had always made time for him, whether it be with schoolwork, practicing for games, or pulling him out of the unknown abyss, wasn’t with him anymore, leaving Bokuto alone to drown in his sorrows. He clutched at his black and silver strands of hair pitifully, laying his head on the desk. He heard a few knocks from the door. 

“Daddy? Are you okay? You sound like I do whenever I get blue,” Keiko whispered, opening the door slightly to take a peek in the bedroom, “I don’t want you to feel sad.”

Bokuto ran over to his daughter immediately and enveloped her in a big hug, burying his face into her soft sweater, knees hitting the wood floor. He grasped her tight in his warm embrace, and she gladly snuggled into it.

“Where’s Papa? He always makes me feel better when I’m blue,” Keiko asked, clutching his shirt in her little hands. 

Bokuto flinched, grasping his daughter tighter. Keiko was incredibly intelligent, her smarts rivaling her Papa’s. She noticed something was wrong, much to Bokuto's dismay.

“He’s not here, is he?” 

Bokuto shook his head no into her shoulder and carried her to his and Akaashi’s shared bed, placing her down on the soft sheets, where Akaashi used to lay with unruly black curls adorning the pillow each night. She lied down, tugging Bokuto by the wrist to get into his spot. He placed the covers over Keiko first, then slipped into the warm comforter, where warm embraces used to take place. Bokuto held his arms out and Keiko gladly scooted over into them. 

“Where is Papa Daddy?”

“That’s the thing Kei,” Bokuto sniffled, “Papa’s gone. We don’t know where he is.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s missing Keiko. No one can find him. Papa disappeared.”


End file.
